Only One
by Little innonce
Summary: ¿Por qué su familia se había empeñado en separalos?, ¿qué pasó en esos siete años que Harry no buscó a Ginny? y ¿qué secreto guardaba la familia Weasly? Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en siete años, pero parece que todos pretenden mantenerlas ocultas.
1. Eres la única

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón favorito mirando la lluvia caer, y veía como cada gota de lluvia que caía se desvanecía al tocar el alfeizar de la ventana y como era semejante a su vida.

El sentía como su vida se desvanecía ante sus ojos sin ninguna posibilidad de cambiar, era extraño esa sensación de estar a punto de caer, intentaba cambiar, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, estaba en la punta del abismo y la sensación de explorar que se hallaba en el fondo cada día se hacía más tentadora.

El problema estaba en que todo lo que lo rodeaba lo aburría. Nada lo motivaba a nada, y sabía muy bien porque, él añoraba una vida que sabía que jamás podría tener, una vida en la que quizás él sería feliz, pero el destino parece que le encantaba jugarle malas pasadas porque siete años atrás esa vida que en algún momento se imagino cambió radicalmente dándole paso a la triste realidad en la que se encontraba hoy, así sentado en su sillón contemplando la lluvia caer. Su vida era un asco. Muerto en vida.

¿Cuántas veces no había estado a punto de tomar esa varita e intentar lanzarse un avada kedavra? La respuesta era clara y obvia, muchas.

Y quizás esa fuera la mejor solución, aunque en el fondo de él siempre existía la pequeña posibilidad de que algún día todo ese dolor y esa angustia desaparecería que se fuera lejos para darle la bienvenida a una felicidad que sólo existía en los sueños, pero que para él sólo podía ser posible junto a una persona, lástima que esa persona que el tanto amaba se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de él y se encontrara tan feliz como para ni siquiera ir a verlo, ni para preguntarle que tal, ni como ha estado ese último año. No, era todo muy claro él necesitaba rehacer su vida y pronto antes de que el dolor le rompiera el último pedazo de su alma que todavía no estaba rota, y tal vez y sólo tal vez él lograra hallar la felicidad que ella había encontrado.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué mientras tanto no valerse de recuerdos que le apaciguaban su dolor? ¿Por qué no mejor evadir una realidad que sólo le causaba sufrimiento y crear otra a través de recuerdos? ¿Era mejor esa realidad o la que vivía ahora en este instante? Y recordó su más preciado tesoro, él que sabía que nadie jamás le quitaría.

Y a varios de kilómetros de distancia una cabellera pelirroja contemplaba esa misma lluvia caer y que no tenía intenciones de detenerse, su color marfil contrastaba de manera muy obvia con la claridez y frialdad del día y sus ojos hacían juego con el color de las hojas de ese otoño.

Para ella ese podía ser uno más, aparentando una felicidad que no sentía. Valiéndose de una fachada para cubrir el dolor y es que a veces ese era el mejor disfraz, aparentar una felicidad que nunca había sido capaza de sentir excepto hacía siete años.

Un día más en la vida de una persona casi común, un día más valiéndose de esos recuerdos para sentirse viva, en especial del instante más mágico y hermoso que jamás había logrado experimentar otra vez y recordó. Recordó esa canción que su mente no lograba borrar. Recordó ese baile que su cuerpo ansiaba sentir. Recordó como sus brazos la acunaron y como sus cuerpos habían encajado como con nadie más lo había logrado. Y recordó.

FLAS BACK:

(Siete años atrás)

La boda de Bill y Fleur, había finalizado. Su hermano mayor Bill al fin se había casado, finalmente él haría su vida junto a la mujer que amaba y ¡qué bien por él!, lamentablemente parecía que ella no podría hacer lo mismo, encontrar la felicidad era sólo algo ilusorio, utópico, al menos para ella. Su gran amor al fin se le había declarado para a los pocos meses dejarla por hacer algo noble. Pareciera que nadie entendía que finalmente había crecido y era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar por sí misma, pero no nadie lo notaba o simplemente nadie quería asumirlo siempre sería la más pequeña y frágil para los demás.

Bueno, en ese momento en donde no había nadie en el jardín de la casa el silencio era conmovedor. Y ahí a lo lejos la observaba, ella siempre le había gustado de sobremanera, y así estaba caminando con su largo vestido sin espalda y con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación más ese color verde esmeralda que hacía juego con el esplendor de los árboles en ese verano tan particular siendo era una ironía que todo estuviera así los tiempos que estaban por venir no tenían nada que ver con alegría o esplendor.

Y así caminando llegó hasta el lago y se sentó a observar el reflejo de la luna y sentir como ese silencio le calmaba su dolorido corazón.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un ser un tanto inesperado. Sin darse cuenta mientras estaba allí sentada al frente de la laguna, él se agachó sigilosamente y le susurró en su oído tan bajo que fue casi una caricia.

Hola

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida con su aparición, era ilógico que estuviera allí la había estado evitando todo el santo día, perdón había pensado todo el día no más bien hacía un mes, desde que había llegado a la Madriguera. Sin embargo ahí estaba con su pelo revuelto como siempre, sus pantalones negro un tanto arrugado y una camisa blanca que ya estaba completamente fuera del pantalón, no llevaba túnica y sus ojos tenía un aspecto de estar cansado, pero siempre con ese brillo tan especial.

Nada, sólo vine a pensar – respondió con una sonrisa de esas que derretirían a cualquier chica, menos a esa que tenía en frente y que lo miraba con una expresión de enfado, todavía lucía ese vestido con el que se veía tan preciosa. Como se había degustado toda la boda en mirarla y ver como lamentablemente le sonreía a todos menos a él y bueno que esperaba la había dejado. Era lógico.

¿Y tiene que ser justo acá?

Sí, me gusta tu compañía, me tranquiliza el alma como nunca antes nadie lo logró.

¡Ah! Ya veo y por ello me has estado evitando, haber digamos hace demasiado tiempo – le dolía ser dura con él, pero el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí justo en este momento con ella le dolía y la alteraba.

Ya entiendo, es por eso que estás actuando así.

¡Maldito! Cuando quieres puedes ser muy grosero – gritó ella.

No estoy siendo grosero, sino más bien mmmmm… ¡cómo decirlo?, ¡Ah sí! Práctico y entendible. La verdad es que venía a decirte algo importante, pero como te pones así de difícil no te digo nada y me voy.

¡No me pongo difícil! – gritó nuevamente y él levantó una ceja - ¡Ok! Ya estoy más calmada ¿qué me quieres decir?

Sólo que te laves los dientes antes de acostarte porque con todo el dulce que comiste te van a salir miles de caries – y al decir eso se levantó del lado de ella e hizo ademán de irse.

¡Harry! – protestó Ginny y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia ella de tal forma que quedara a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y era tan poco el espacio que los separaba que Ginny sentía su respiración y nuevamente la cercanía hizo que la química fluyera en ellos como algo completamente natural trastornándola de sobremanera.

Está bien, ya que me lo pones así te diré lo que en verdad vine a decirte – se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia mientras le decía – Precioso ángel caído del cielo, tendría usted la amabilidad de concederme esta pieza.

Pero Harry, no hay música.

Tienes toda la razón, pero yo tengo una voz que puedes escuchar.

¿Me vas a cantar?

Sólo si te quedas callada y me concedes esta pieza.

Por supuesto que sí.

En ese instante el junto su cuerpo con el de de ella de manera que encajaran a la perfección.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él los suyos en su cintura, Ginny colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Harry la suya apoyada suavemente sobre la de ella aspirando su dulce perfume a vainilla y muy cerca de su oído comenzó a cantar sólo par que Ginny lo escuchara y sintiera cada palabra como él se la decía.

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one.

Sé ha roto esta frágil cosa  
Y no puedo, no puedo recoger los trozos  
Y he tirado mis palabras por ahí   
Pero no puedo, no puedo darte una razón  
Me siento tan destrozado (tan destrozado)  
Y abandonado (abandonado)  
Sólo quiero decírtelo para que lo sepas 

Allá voy, grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento llegar a conocerte  
Eres la única  
Te dejo ir, pero no hay nadie que me llegue como tú  
Eres la única, la única 

Cometí mis errores, te defraudé  
Y no puedo, no puedo aguantarlo por mucho  
He pasado mi vida en el suelo  
Y no puedo, no puedo levantarme ahora que te has ido 

Y algo se está rompiendo (rompiendo)  
Siento ganas de abandonar (abandonar)  
No caminaré hasta que lo sepas 

Allá voy, grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento llegar a conocerte  
Eres la única  
Te dejo ir, pero no hay nadie que me llegue como tu  
Eres la única, la única 

Ahí voy tan deshonesto  
Te dejo una nota para ti, la única   
Y sé que puedes ver a través mío  
Así que déjame ir y encontrarás a alguien 

Allá voy, grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento llegar a conocerte  
Eres la única  
Te dejo ir, pero no hay nadie que me llegue como tu  
Eres la única, la única  
La única  
La única  
La única  
Eres la única, la única.

Al finalizar la canción, siguieron abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ellos, un instante más separados y estarían muertos en vida otra vez tal como lo habían estado hacía un mes, pero ahora así juntos tal como se encontraban eran uno y en ese momento no existía nadie que los separara.

Te amo Ginny como nunca ame a nadie y quiero que nunca lo olvides. El amor que siento por ti sólo se vive una vez y yo con haber vivido y sentido esto soy feliz y no necesito más. ¿Sientes esto? – y lentamente tomando la mano de ella la coloco sobre su corazón.

Sí – respondió tímidamente Ginny.

Cada latido es por ti, tú le envías sangre a mi corazón porque eres tú por quien tengo ganas de seguir aquí y por nadie más. Te amo y prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca lo olvidarás.

¡Oh Harry! Eso es lo más romántico y dulce que alguien pudo decirme alguna vez, y creeme a mí también cuando te digo que te amo es desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Yo también existo por ti, porque nunca nadie me podrá hacer sentir como tú. Eres mi delirio, mi amor y mi razón. Para mí no existe nadie como tú y te prometo que nunca olvidare por nada del mundo el hecho de que tú me amas.

Me alegro escuchar eso, ahora yo no me olvido de que tú me amas y tú Ginny no te olvidas de que yo te amo ¿qué tal?

Bien, pero hay que cerrar el trato ¿no crees? Y se me ocurre sólo una forma.

¿Ah sí y cuál si se puede saber pequeño ángel?

Esta.

Y lentamente se acercó hasta él para fundirse en un beso que reflejaba a un solo ser, sus bocas se buscaban con ansia desperada despertando una pasión que había estado dormida hacía un mes pero que hoy volvía a renacer. Eran uno, finalmente.

Sentiste esto preciosa

Si fue mágico

Eso nos dice sólo una cosa

¿Qué? – preguntó ansiosamente ella

Que estamos hecho el uno para el otro

Eso ya lo sabía, desde que me besaste en la sala común frente a todos.

¡Qué graciosa! Ese día me volví loco pensando en ti y en el partido

Hombres, el deporte siempre – contestó riendo.

¡Hey! Dame crédito te dije a ti primero.

Sí lo sé Harry, sólo bromeaba – y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Y así tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la Madriguera subiendo al excuarto de lo gemelos ahora cuarto de Harry. Ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar pero no les importaba nada. Esa noche necesitaban estar juntos, explorarse y sentirse como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sólo para saber que eran reales.

No quiero separarme de ti nunca, no después del mes que pase lejos de ti amor – dijo Ginny mientras le besaba el cuello de Harry.

Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti. Siento haberte evitado, pero es mi forma de protegerte no quiero por ningún motivo te suceda algo malo si es así yo me muero. Ahora estaremos juntos hoy en cuerpo y alma – dijo Harry dejando de acariciarla y separándola para quedar frente a frente – pero mañana sólo será nuestras almas. Yo implico mucho riesgo, y no te puedo prometer nada porque yo no tengo nada seguro tampoco.

Entiendo, y espero que nunca olvides que te amo – respondió Ginny con tristeza y es que esta vez de verdad comprendía. Le dolía su corazón con el sólo hecho de pensar que nuevamente se separarían, pero sabía con toda su razón que era lo más sabio.

Te amo, tú tampoco lo olvides.

Fue lo último que se dijeron la palabras ya eran innecesarias y sólo los besos respondían ante tanta pasión y se prometieron a través de estos que sus almas jamás olvidarían habían nacido para ser una y eso nada podría cambiarlo, menos aún la maldad.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó, pero no sintió el cuerpo tibio de Harry que la había acompañado toda la noche. El ya se había ido. Y lo único que encontró a su lado fue una nota garabateada con prisa que decía te amo.

FIN FLAS BACK.

Cuando Ginny salió de su ensoñación sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Nuevamente había llorado por ese recuerdo. Su declaración de amor y su primera vez nunca se la había olvidado, todavía podía sentir como su alma le pertenecía a otro y como en ese momento estaba incompleta, por mientras nada lo remediaría esta buscaba a ese ser que tanto amor en una sola noche le había dado.

Era imposible que ya hubieran pasado tantos años, pero era verdad y esa verdad le pesaba cada mañana al despertarse.

Cariño, ¿otra vez llorando?, ¿qué sucede que cada mañana te pillo mirando al vacío mientras lloras?

Recuerdos, sólo recuerdos.

Pareciera que esos recuerdos te están matando

No cariño, es sólo tu imaginación – pero en el fondo Ginny sabía que era mentira, esos recuerdos le carcomían su interior.

No creo que sea mentira. Cada mañana sobre todo las que viene después de hacer el amor, tú te levantas temprano miras por la ventana y te pones a llorar igual que cuando estamos en la cama por un instante me miras a los ojos buscando algo que no encuentras luego lloras y finalmente evitas mirarme. Llevamos cinco años juntos ¿podrías decirme qué te sucede?, ¿por qué actúas así?

Mira Max, esta conversación no me agrada y yo no me siento preparada para hablar contigo en estos momentos, así que por favor si me disculpas hasta luego – dicho esto la muchacha salió del apartamento, mientras se abrigaba.

Ginny ya no aguantaba, un segundo más en ese lugar y la verdad explotaría. Esta la acosaba y la perseguía y ahora Max junto con ella. Sabía perfectamente que aquello que le estaba diciendo no era mentira, pero lamentablemente sabía también que no lo podía evitar, simplemente era su forma de ser, siete años atrás para ella todo lo había cambiado. La vida era injusta y a ella se las empeñaba con ponérselas difícil.

Mientras caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin rumbo alguno sólo donde sus pies quisieran llevarla se perdió. Primero se asustó, pero al fijarse bien donde estaba se calmó sólo era el Londres muggle.

Al frente de ella había una cafetería y al verla pensó que no estaría mal en pasar ahí y tomar el desayuno que no puedo tomar en la mañana, tal vez una taza de café y un trozo de pastel con mucha azúcar la ayudaran a endulzar su vida, a quitarle el amargo que sentía cada mañana al despertar.

El problema fue que al otro lado de la acera había alguien que captó su particular atención, era alto como un metro noventa, tenía el pelo color azabache y revuelto lo que lo hacía muy especial, además tenías unos ojos verdes esmeraldas únicos, como ninguno, ocultos tras una gafas que pareciera que jamás se las había quitado y en el medio de su frente casi imperceptible para los demás tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo; como no reconocerlo era su Harry, bueno tenía que ser él aunque quizás era su imaginación que le jugaba malas pasadas como tantas veces se los había hecho.

Harry por su parte esa mañana había decidido salir de casa temprano para irse caminando hasta la academia, para poder respira un poco de aire fresco que le ayudara a mitigar el dolor, además necesitaba permitir descansar a su mente de ese recuerdo que cada vez que podía lo evocaba, pero cuando al otro lado de la acera vio una cabellera rojiza como la sangre, una tez pálida como el marfil, unas pecas que hacían juego con esta, adicionales a las facciones más angelicales que jamás había visto. Supo con entera certeza de que esa mujer que estaba ahí era su Ginny, pero ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿no estaba viviendo en Suecia?

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron y como si un imán los uniera se fueron acercando lentamente y cuando sus cuerpos estaban a unos escasos centímetros sus rostros y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso. Primero fueron sus labios pero a los segundo después sus lenguas también entraron en juego. Esa sensación de explorarse y sentirse era más grande que cualquier cosa y ahí detenidos en medio de la calle los amantes que tanto tiempo habían estado separados se juntaban, dejando que todo quedara atrás y ya nada importara más que el sólo hecho de besarse.

Las bocinas sonaban y los insultos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero su amor los superaba y ese beso era capaz de soportar esa tensión por parte de los conductores. Sin embargo ese beso debía para y fue en ese instante cuando se miraron fijamente.

Por favor, dime que eres real – dijo Harry casi llorando mientras abarcaba la cara de ella entre ambas manos y rozaba sus mejillas con delicadeza, como si cada roce le confirmara el hecho de que ella era real y no una ficción.

Si Harry soy real igual que tú, finalmente estás acá justo parado frente a mí, como tanto tiempo te necesite – dijo Ginny mientras lloraba

¿Tu casa o la mía? – preguntó Harry.

La tuya.

Y sin más que decir ambos tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la casa de Harry, para poder estar juntos y sentir el sabor y el olor que tanto habían extrañado durante esos largos siete años.


	2. Besos y Confusiones

**Capítulo 2 "Besos y Confusiones"**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Harry, sus besos habían pasado de tiernos a candentes por la desesperación de sentirse, eran tan fuertes que hubieran sido capaces de encender un fósforo en la antártica sin fuego. Eran una lluvia avallasadora de pasión.

¿Dónde están las llaves? – preguntó Ginny con la respiración entrecortada mientras le abría a Harry ese largo abrigo negro y desabrochaba su camisa, sólo para sentir y besar la piel del hombre que tanto amaba y tanto tiempo había extrañado y necesitado.

Las… busco – respondió Harry con una voz colmada de excitación, es que lo que le estaba haciendo Ginny era una dulce tortura. Y con una mano en su bolsillo buscaba las llaves con la otra acercaba a Ginny hacia su cuerpo el sentirla apegada a él era lo mejor que le podía pasar, y mientras seguía buscando a cada instante perdía la concentración – pero Ginny si sigues haciendo esto, me olvidaré completamente de las llaves y no podré contenerme más – dijo él susurrándole en su oído.

¡¿Ah…?! - contestó Ginny sin entender absolutamente nada lo que había dicho Harry, porque toda su atención estaba concentrada sólo en besar el torso de este.

Ginny…

Lo… siento es que te necesito.

Te entiendo, yo también – pero justo en ese momento encontró las llaves – lo tengo, las encontré - y abrió la puerta mientras aprisionaba a Ginny en contra de ella.

Finalmente lograron entrar a la casa tomados de a mano, como si el hecho de soltarse significara que el otro fuera a desaparecerse.

Ginny observó el alrededor del apartamento y notó que todo estaba sucio y muy descuidado, mas no le importó. En ese momento estaba con Harry y nada le podría impedir separarse de su lado, además de que nada era más importante que el hecho de estar juntos otra vez.

Lentamente Harry se colocó detrás de Ginny, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, deslizó primero su abrigo y este cayó al suelo, al instante su blusa le hizo compañía al abrigo. Sus manos exploraban sus hombros y su estomago mientras que su boca se concentraba sólo en su cuello Ginny sólo se rindió ante tanto placer y como ya estaba sólo con sostenes le dio la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente. Ginny atinó a quitarle el abrigo a Harry y como su camisa estaba desabrochada la gravedad hizo su trabajo permitiéndole apreciar su torso desnudo.

Así fueron hasta el dormitorio de Harry donde Ginny cayó en el centro de la inmensa cama, mas Harry siguió de pie para poder continuar desvistiéndola. Primero fueron su botas, luego sus pamtys y finalmente su falda para quedar en ropa interior. Y acostada en el centro de la cama casi desnuda llamó a Harry para que se acostara a su lado y él la consintió, por fin en la misma cama Ginny lo desvistió y su bóxer era el único impedimento para la total desnudez.

Al rato los dos estaban completamente desnudos y rodaron por la cama abrazados mientras reían y disfrutaban el hecho de estar juntos ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado separados? Tal vez miles de minutos pero al estar juntos el tiempo no podía hacerles daño. Se exploraron, se acariciaron, y esas caricias fueron las que le permitieron llegar hasta un punto sin retorno. Se dieron placer, aunque ambos sabían que sólo estarían completos cuando él estuviera dentro de ella y para no esperar más así lo hizo y se comenzaron a mover al mismo ritmo. El cada vez más dentro de ella mientras Ginny arqueaba su cuerpo en busca de más, faltaba poco para el clímax tan poco, sólo un poco más y al fin explotaron y se sintieron vivos por primera vez después de siete años de ausencia se sintieron bien casi se podría decir que estaban felices, habían encontrado su lugar.

_**En la noche y bastantes horas después:**_

Me siento tan bien, hacia tiempo que no era tan feliz – dijo el muchacho acariciando el cabello de su ángel preferido, y ya exhausto de de tanta pasión.

Yo también me siento muy bien, estar aquí contigo es lo mejor. Yo por primera vez me siento feliz – respondió Ginny acariciando el torso de Harry. Sin embargo en ese instante un click se produjo un cerebro después de estar todo el día con Harry finalmente logró asimilar lo que acaba de hacer ¿cómo era posible? No podía negar que hacer el amor con Harry era lo mejor del mundo, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa, pero no quitaba que fuera un error ella debía estar en su casa acostándose con su verdadero amor, en verdad pensó eso sonó muy irónico y se soltó de él y mirándolo a los ojos le habló- Harry perdóname yo me siento demasiado feliz al volver a encontrarte, pero esto es un e…

¡Shhh! Calla preciosa, puedes decirme cualquier cosa menos que esto fue un error, si quieres irte ándate mas no digas que esto fue un error cuando sabes muy bien que no lo fue – contestó Harry muy calmado y sólo el temblor de sus manos delataban la angustia y la rabia que sentía por dentro.

No seas injusto, tú no entiendes se supone que estoy prometida – replicó Ginny mientras una lágrimas se le asomaban.

¡Entonces vete con tu supuesto prometido! – gritó, ya fuera de sí y fuera de la cama mientras la miraba con rabia – Aquí nada te detiene, ya he estado sin ti puedo volver a intentarlo.

¿Qué te sucede? ¡Yo también he tenido que estar sin ti, por si no lo sabías, y déjame decirte que no fue fácil! – contestó la pelirroja recogiendo su ropa.

¿Qué, qué me sucede? Toda tú me sucede, ya vete – volvió a gritar – Y no creas que esto ha terminado.

Eso lo sé, nunca entre nosotros a quedado algo concluso, siempre tenemos algo pendiente – y dicho esto la pelirroja salió de la casa tal como había llegado, y sus hinchados labios eran los únicos que delataban los besos que había dado y recibido. Lentamente llevo su mano hasta ellos en busca de alguna señal de Harry, necesitaba sentir su sabor otra vez.

Cuando llegó hasta su casa su cuerpo estaba exhausto y su mente aún más agotada todavía, después de irse de la casa de Harry se fue al primer café que encontró y pasó dos horas sentada y pensando en lo que había hecho y no llegaba a entender nada. Su mente estaba perturbada con tantos pensamientos, no olvidaba a Max ni la traición, pero sabía que ahora que encontró a Harry le sería muy difícil separarse de él.

Con estos pensamientos abrió la puerta de su apartamento y notó que todo estaba oscuro ni una mísera luz prendida ¿quizás donde estaba Max? Sin embargo una lúgubre voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, notando enseguida en donde estaba Max.

¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Max desde el sillón

Yo…yo sólo…estaba caminando – respondió nerviosamente Ginny y prendiendo la luz del living para poder iluminar algo el ambiente e intentar sacar la tensión.

No me digas – replicó irónicamente – saliste a caminar desde las siete y media de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche y me vas a decir que solo estuviste caminando. Y no me vengas con que estuviste en el trabajo porque llamé ahí y me dijeron que no te presentaste. Hoy no fuiste.

¡¿Y qué te importa a ti dónde estuve hoy?! – gritó Ginny con rabia.

Me importa porque eres mi prometida y te amo.

Exacto eres mi prometido no mi guardaespaldas, además tengo derecho a tener una vida ¿no crees? Y eso implica fuera de ti.

Si estamos comprometidos vamos y estamos compartiendo una vida.

¡Pero hoy no! Me voy dormir – dando por zanjada la discusión.

Escúchame bien – dijo Max tomándola por el brazo antes de que se fuera – Te advierto que no me gusta compartir.

Eres tú el que está hablando de compartir no yo, ahora si me permites me voy a dormir.

Muy bien – contestó él finalmente soltando su brazo.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó y fue hacia el baño y el ánimo por los suelos. Sería otro estúpido día en su estúpida y patética vida.

Toda la noche Max la había estado presionando para que se acostaran y ella se negaba, y aunque en un momento le permitió que la tocara para que la dejara en paz su cuerpo y su mente no resistieron mucho, sobre todo cuando Max se colocó sobre ella e intentó besar sus labios enseguida la imagen de Harry se le vino y simplemente corrió su rostro y se levantó. Todavía no podía olvidar el odio en la mirada de Max sabía perfectamente porque estaba enojado; no se acostaban hace más de cinco meses pero ella simplemente no podía, no sabía que le sucedía, le era imposible más ahora con Harry cerca.

Y para sumarle otro poco estaba en que tampoco entendía mucho porque Max le hacía esas pataletas siempre le costó darse sexualmente con él, cada vez que se acostaban era prácticamente porque Max la rogaba y suplicaba y ella cedía, para ella nunca fue por placer.

Además estaba el hecho de que por otro lado él sabía y conocía casi todo de ella cuando se prometieron. Su corazón estaba muerto, además de no pertenecerle ¿cuántas veces le contó de Harry? Millones, simplemente millones. Y ahora reaccionaba así, bueno si lo pensaba bien tenía cierta lógica su reacción estar cinco años con una persona era algo, incluso ella misma había pensado que se estaba enamorando de Max, pero el ver a Harry daba vuelta las cosas, ¿por qué nadie le dijo la verdad? Y un dolor se colocaba en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Harry, le era imposible pensar en Harry y no asociarlo con angustia y desesperación. Esa angustia era la que la consumía.

Nuevamente sintió el dolor y miro sus antebrazos la sangre salía levemente de ellos; ese dolor era más soportable.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó las ganas de vomitar lo mandaron corriendo hasta el baño. Cuando finalmente terminó de expulsar todo lo que su cuerpo había ingerido el día anterior se levanto de la taza del baño, todo comenzó a girarle y sin prestarle mayor atención se fue hasta el lavamanos para poder mojar su cara e intentar que el agua pudiera despejarle algo esa sensación de mareo y náuseas.

Pero su cabeza le dolía, tanto que el agua no ayudó mucho, sentía que le iba a explotar la resaca lo estaba matando.

Salió del baño y miró alrededor de su pieza tres botellas de Whisky completamente vacías estaban en su cama, su ropa sucia por todos lados, los envases de comida igual si no tenía ratones era sólo por vivir en un departamento. Y de pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar de manera muy brusca y sin parar.

Ya voy – gritó Harry con esfuerzo sobrehumano porque las náuseas no le permitían hablar bien y el mareo no le permitía caminar – pero por favor no toquen más esa mierda de timbre.

Cuando consiguió llegar hasta la puerta las náuseas se habían apoderado de él y para rematarla esa mierda de timbre que tenía no dejaba de sonar, hasta que abrió su puerta y ahí estaban un niño de cuatro años que lo miraba de manera muy curiosa y un par de botas negras.

Harry cuida tu vocabulario, Eneas puede aprender todo lo que dices.

Hola Hermio… - y salió corriendo hasta el baño.

Al minuto cuando volvió a su living, vio a su amiga con una prominente barriga de más o menos ocho meses y al pequeño sentado a su lado.

Toma – dijo la castaña entregándole una poción.

¿Para qué mierda me das esta poción?

Harry tu vocabulario – respondió Hermione cubriendo los oídos a su hijo – Es para la resaca, se nota que la tienes. Te la traje porque imagine que podías tener una resaca de los mil demonios como cada mañana. Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que el beber no te ayuda en nada.

Lo sé, pero me permite muchas cosas.

Vamos Harry eres un hombre grande aprende a superar tus problemas de otra manera.

El alcohol es el único que me sirve por el momento.

Vamos hombre, todo puede cambiar ya veras que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero primero creo que debes limpiar – dijo Hermione observando a su alrededor.

Es igual a Ron.

¿Cambiando de tema sutilmente? Bueno tienes razón es igual a su padre, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto? – respondió mientras sonreía y besaba en el cabello a su hijo.

Hartas pero nunca lo mire con mucha atención.

Ya ponte algo de ropa y apúrate para que salgamos, no quiero que Eneas llegué tarde al jardín.

Vamos Hermione por favor anda a molestar a otro.

Creo que no entiendes, no es una sugerencia es una orden. Ron me mandó si él hubiera podido hubiera venido él mismo, pero el equipo le quita mucho tiempo.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?

Si sabes lo que te conviene me harás caso, no por nada fui la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y ahora jefe del departamento de relaciones mágicas y muggles – gritó sonriendo satisfecha.

Está bien pero no grites.

Apresúrate.

Mientras caminaban por la calle atestada, la gente y ruido no le permitieron a sus pensamientos divagar en doloroso recuerdos. Hasta que pasaron exactamente por la misma calle en la que había encontrado a Ginny ayer y sonrió involuntariamente, mas al instante ese intento de sonrisa desapareció, aun recodaba su huida y sintió una punzada de dolor como deseaba poder volver a ver, sentirla otra vez ahora su corazón se contrajo.

El la necesitaba como el agua ella era su vida, y de pronto una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Un centavo por tus pensamientos – dijo Hermione que caminaba a su lado agarrando a su hijo de la mano.

Nada importante.

Tu rostro decía otra cosa.

Deseo ser feliz.

Puedes ser feliz mientras tú quieras. ¡Oh ya llegamos! – declaró con sorpresa mirando en donde estaban – Espera mientras dejo a Eneas.

Está bien – respondió y vio como su amiga entraba a una gran casa esquina. Deseo tener lo mismo. Hermione dijo que él podía ser feliz ¡ja! Que buen chiste, él no podía ser feliz ayer sólo había probado un bocado de felicidad que después había tenido que vomitar y sólo tres botellas de Whisky lograron calmar su tristeza y sus sentimientos. Y a los pocos minutos su amiga apareció.

Ya llegué.

Eneas no habla mucho, es muy callado – habló intentado cambiar de tema, eso era mucho más fácil de hablar que de su felicidad.

No te entiendo.

Tu hijo no habla, pensé que era normal que los niños a su edad fueran muy parlanchines.

¡Ah eso!

¿Tiene algún problema?

No

¿Entonces?

Lo que sucede es que no sé, cuando cumplió un año comenzó a hablar muy bien, pero de pronto un día se calló y no ha vuelto a hablar nunca más. Lo llevé a especialistas en San Mungo pero nada. No es ni mudo ni sordo, incluso hasta a un psicólogo lo vio, pero no logró sacarle una palabra. Simplemente no sé que tiene.

¿Y no te afecta? ¿qué edad tiene?

Cuatro. Me afecta un poco – sonrió – Ron siempre intenta que le diga papá pero Eneas lo mira por un momento y después lo abraza, en verdad comprende lo que uno dice pero simplemente no habla.

¿Ron se siente frustrado?

No siempre, además ni siquiera dice mamá – respondió con tristeza su amiga.

¿A dónde vamos?

Dónde crees, al especialista.

Hermione puedo ir yo solo – replicó furioso – No necesito que me controlen.

El cree que sí además ayer no fuiste, debes ir todos los días en la mañana por lo menos durante este año. Y no te molestes conmigo porque si fueras no nos llamarían a casa.

En verdad no estoy molesto porque me lleves al especialista, estoy molesto con todos ¿por qué no me dijeron la verdad?

¿Qué… qué verdad? – preguntó asustada y nerviosa Hermione.

Ella está aquí, y nadie me lo dijo. Me lo ocultaron – gritó esta vez más fuerte esta vez Harry sin poder contener la ira que emanaba de él, ellos lo sabían, tú lo sabías y no me dijeron. ¿Por qué?

Cálmate, ¿de quién hablas Harry? – preguntó Hermione intentando sonar inocente y despreocupada, pero sin conseguir mucho.

Sabes muy bien de quien hablo Hermione, no te hagas la tonta porque no tiene ni un pelo, además ese papel no te queda.

Sigo sin entender – respondió Hermione, pero en su mente sabía perfectamente a quien se refería Harry, aun no sabía si se habían encontrado. ¡Ay!, tantos años protegiéndola para que todo se fuera a las pailas.

¡Ginny! Me mintieron, la escondieron.

No es lo que tú crees, no sabes la verdad.

¿Qué verdad?, yo sólo sé que me la escondieron.

No soy yo la que te lo tiene que decir, además el tiempo jamás puede retroceder.

No, pero el futuro puede cambiar.

No cuando las cartas ya fueron jugadas.

Escúchame bien Hermione – dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros - Las cosas cambian porque uno quiere y no por otro factor – y dicho esto se fue.

¡No olvides tu cita! – alcanzó a gritar, aunque fue inútil. Todo se le acababa de escapar de las manos, y no a ella sino a todos, tenía que decirle a Ron cuanto antes, si tardaba era posible que las cosas tomaran un rumbo muy distinto.

En el baño Ginny seguía viendo como su sangre corría por sus antebrazos, era anestesiante siempre la hacía olvidar su patética existencia.

El dolor le permitía la esperanza de escapar de su sofocante realidad, la obligaba a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en él. Todo era por él.

El dolor era su vía de escape.

Cuando Max entró en el baño para bañarse, descubrió a Ginny colocándose unas vendas en sus brazos y sin dudarlo ni preguntarle se acercó hasta ella y le arrancó las vendas, escuchó su grito de dolor ante tanta brutalidad, pero no lo importó las marcas estaban ahí esas cortaduras lo indicaban todo.

¿Ginny otra vez tienes una recaída? – gritó.

¡Que te importa! – contestó mientras se soltaba se sus manos y cubría sus heridas con las vendas.

¡No puede ser! Sácate el uniforme y ponte algo decente, que nos vamos al psiquiatra, él tiene que saber esto.

¡¿Qué?! No señor. ¡Oh no señor! no vamos a ningún lado. Yo tengo trabajo y hacia ya me voy, además me están esperando.

No Ginny, tú no vas a ningún lado. Vienes conmigo al psiquiatra, tiene que verte sabes las reglas del juego.

Te digo algo, me cansé de seguir las reglas del juego de los demás, de ahora en adelante seguiré las mías y las de nadie más.

¿Cómo?, pero ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren, que recaíste?

Nada, porque no tienen porque enterarse.

Vamos Ginny, estoy preocupado por tu salud metal.

¿Mi salud mental? Cuando te prometiste conmigo sabías perfectamente como era mi salud mental.

Yo pensé que después de tantos años finalmente te habías recuperado.

Ese pensamiento tuyo es sólo demostrar cuan poco sabes de mí.

Ginny por favor vamos al psiquiatra – dijo dulcemente no quería volver a gritar ni obligarla eso era sinónimo para que después se sintiera presionada quería que ella fuera por su voluntad.

¡No! – afirmó con vehemencia – Me voy al trabajo y déjame en paz y dicho esto simplemente se fue dejando a un perplejo Max atrás.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo no me que tan largo como quería, pero al menos encuentro que está bueno. Siento la demora pero la Universidad me consume y pase por un leve periodo de crisis mi musa me había abandonado.**

**Ya me gustaría que me dejaran millones y millones de reviews, pero no todo es como uno quiere.**

**Ahora sí gracias a las que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo de mi creación y gracias a los que me leyeron. **

**Crítica buena o crítica mala acepto todo.**

**Ah! La canción pasada era de Yellowcard y se llamaba Only One, y es la que le dio vida a mi fic. Ahora sí:**

**Adiós.**

**Naty! **


	3. Te necesito

Capítulo 3 "Te necesito"

Ginny salió de su departamento sintiéndose fatal, lo que decía Max nuevamente era verdad, mas no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo, era su forma de escapar de esa asfixiante realidad ¿es que cómo no l o veía? Él debía tener alguna vía de escape porque no entendía la suya.

Y a pesar de cómo había empezado ese día, no permitiría que le afectara en su trabajo, debía ser profesional y para ello necesitaba una mente fría sin ningún indicio de sus destructivos pensamientos; era verdad debía admitirlo, al menos en cierta medida, ella era destructiva con su ser.

Y así fue como Ginevra Molly Weasley fue hasta su trabajo sin dejar que su propia infelicidad la siguiera destruyendo. Ese día intentaría ser diferente, aunque fuera por ese único día y ni Max ni Harry se podrían interponer.

Cuando llegó a San Mungo, subió al tercer piso que era el que le correspondía, el área de maternidad. Y saludó a la recepcionista muy normal, su angustia había disipado. El caminar hasta el trabajo le había sentado bien.

- ¡Hola Janet! – saludó Ginny y sonrió.

- ¡Buen día señorita Ginevra!

- Bien, bien, ¿qué tienes para mí hoy Janet?

- Parto en la sala número 5.

- Parto, mmm… hacía tiempo que no asistía a uno. Bueno gracias Janet. Chao.

- ¡Hasta luego señorita Ginevra! ¡Qué tenga buen día!

Ginny acudió a la sala número 5, como ya estaba con el uniforme no tuvo ningún contratiempo.

Cuando entró a la habitación, encontró a una mujer pelirroja igual que ella de más o menos 30 años acostada en esa típicas camillas con un camisón de un horrible rosa, su rostro estaba sonrojado debido a las fuertes contracciones que se notaba que ya tenía desde hace rato, tenía las piernas abiertas y la anestesia ya se la habían puesto. En unos minutos más ese pequeño saldría.

Y aunque generalmente intentaba no involucrarse mucho con sus pacientes, un trato agradable siempre le otorgaba pero nunca más allá, ese día se sintió particularmente atraída e intrigada por esa pareja, tal como notó al entrar la mujer era pelirroja y tenía unos ojos celestes muy bellos sus facciones eran simplemente angelicales, mas eso no era todo porque cuando Ginny fijó su vista en la del esposo de aquella mujer se sorprendió, su cabello era negro azabache y revuelto y aunque ese era el único parecido que tenía con Harry no pudo evitar que la imagen la impactara.

El hombre en cuestión sostenía la mano de su mujer con fuerza mientras le entregaba palabras de calma y consuelo para el dolor. Nuevamente la imagen la noqueó mentalmente y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su vientre. Estaba asustada y choqueada, se comenzó a marear y ya iba a salir a vomitar cuando entró el doctor encargado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien y sólo fue ahí cuando reaccionó y recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Weasley?

- Sí doctor Abbot, sólo un pequeño contratiempo ya sabe lo que dicen de un mal desayuno.

- Bueno, para la próxima evite tener uno malo. Bien enfermera Weasley déjeme decirle que en un rato más alcanzará los 10 cms de dilatación que necesita como mínimo, en todo caso ya está en 8. Cuando los alcance me llama y estaré aquí enseguida. ¿Entendido?

- Perfecto – respondió Ginny más calmadamente una vez que hubo vuelto a la realidad.

- Excelente, vuelo en un minuto voy a verificar algo y estoy enseguida con usted – y el doctor Abbot salió.

- Ok. Bien señora… - dijo Ginny buscando el nombre en la planilla – Vanesa ¿cómo se siente?

- ¡HORRIBLE! – gritó - ¡ME DUELE TODO!

- Pregunta idiota, pero ese dolor es un buen síntoma, además no hay de que preocuparse este pequeño saldrá bien y sanito. Y por lo visto muy pronto ya alcanzó los 9 cms. Usted señor Richardson por favor apoye más a su esposa.

- ¡SÍ PORQUE ES GRACIAS A TI MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE ESTOY ACÁ Y ME DUELE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA MATARTE Y NO VOLVER A TENER NUNCA MAS SEXO CONTIGO!!!!!!

- Sí mi amor no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo siempre.

- Creo que le conviene apoyarla – dijo riendo Ginny sin evitar que la imagen la perturbara - ¿Es su primer bebé?

- Sí – respondió temblorosamente el hombre.

- No se preocupe, todo estará bien.

- ¡COMO VA A ESTAR BIEN SI ME DUELE TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tranquila mi amor, la enfermera no tiene la culpa, todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí contigo. Te amo – y la besó en la frente.

- Yo también te amo – respondió la mujer más calmada, pero todavía con dolor.

Nuevamente esas palabras la hicieron sentirse extraña y mareada. Sin embargo decidió que actuaría con naturalidad frente a esa pareja y no permitiría que sus sentimientos la alteraran y pensando esto comenzó a arreglar los instrumentos para preparar la bienvenida del bebé al nuevo mundo. Una vez terminada esa labor se giró hacia la mujer para verificar que ya había alcanzado los 10 cms, y como ya lo había hecho no tardó en llamar al doctor Abbot, porque además las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes. La pobre mujer se estaba muriendo de dolor.

Al segundo el doctor apareció y comenzó el espectáculo. La mujer pujaba y respiraba con fuerza para que ese pequeño naciera…

- Vamos señora, sólo le falta un poco. Más fuerza – le decía el doctor mientras veía en el interior buscando índicos del pequeño – Más fuerza, a este pequeño ya se le asomó la cabeza.

- ¡PUJO CON TODA LA FUERZA QUE PUEDO IDIOTA!

- Cariño cálmate.

- Señora le digo que le falta un poco más de fuerza, eso es todo.

- ¡INTENTE USTED TENER UN BEBE ENTONCES, ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma, sólo un poco más…más por favor….

- ¡PUJO LO QUE MÁS PUEDO! – entonces con una última contracción el pequeño apareció y su llanto interrumpió la respiración agitada de su madre.

- Es una niña – dijo Ginny – es hermosa, se parece a usted – y dicho esto el doctor le pasó a la pequeña para que la limpiara y la vistiera y así entregarla limpia a la nueva mamá que sonreía más feliz que nunca.

Ginny al ver a la pequeña se sintió hipnotizada con la pureza de esa criatura, estaba simplemente maravillada no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no asistía a un parto y este la conmocionó más que nunca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió contenta con su profesión, por primera vez era feliz viendo nacer a alguien, era feliz contemplando vida simple y llanamente vida.

Esa pequeña acaba de hacer luz en su mundo de oscuridad, esa niña le acaba de entristecer y alegrar su vida. Nuevamente entendía su profesión y su significado vida no muerte, por eso la había elegido ella necesitaba la vida para sentirse completa a pesar de que ella significara muerte, y fue entonces cuando una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla mmm… hacía demasiado tiempo que no lloraba se prometió a sí misma no llorar, limpió esa lágrima. Se dirigió hasta la nueva mamá y le entregó a la pequeña no podía seguir sosteniéndola esa niña era demasiado frágil y por ello sentía que la rompería además de mezclarle muchos sentimientos.

- Felicitaciones por su bebé – dijo Ginny con una voz un tanto llorosa.

- Gracias, creo que el dolor valió la pena – respondió la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a su hija mamar de su pecho, estaba feliz.

- Muchas veces lo vale – contestó sonriendo ya no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas le cayeran, esa imagen…la noqueó otra vez Mentalmente esa mujer y su felicidad la trastornaban no sabía si odiarla o agradecerle por mostrarle tal felicidad.

- Te emocionaste.

- Sí, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me maravillaba viendo nacer una vida – respondió Ginny un poco más calmada.

- En verdad creo que tu trabajo deber ser lo mejor, nada se compara con ver una vida nueva – dijo la mujer mirando por no sé que vez a su pequeña.

- No nada se compara con ello. Está bien nueva mamá la dejo con su esposo disfrutando de su hija.

Entonces Ginny salió y fue cuando cerró esa puerta que sus sentimientos explotaron, no pudo seguir evitando que las lágrimas le cayeran por su rostro, pero se las limpió, tenía las ganas de correr al baño para anestesiar su angustia con dolor físico, pero no lo iba a hacer o volver a llorar al menos por hoy, debía continuar con su trabajo no seguir sus instintos, tocó su vientre otra vez. Y continuó con su trabajo como nunca, pero ese dolor que sintió su corazón en la mañana le fue imposible de quitar y aunque actuó con profesionalidad no podía evitar sentirse mal o que la angustia y el dolor la consumieran, era horrible. Y en la tarde cuando salió del trabajo ese dolor la seguía molestando.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry después de hablar con Hermione se sintió intoxicado mentalmente. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho, era injustificable para él. Sabía que tenían ciertas razones, pero igual no lo podía creer y decidió no asistir ese día al especialista era mejor no ir necesitaba fuerza y templaza para aceptar lo que ese hombre le decía sus palabras eran muy crudas y aun cuando lo incitaban a reflexionar y cuestionarse su actuar. No era capaz al menos ese día de escucharlo.

Por lo mismo se dirigió hasta un restaurante muggle donde pasó todo el día hasta ya entrada la tarde o más de noche cuando la lluvia se apoderó de Londres otra vez, ese otoño no quería dejar trabajar al sol. Pagó la cuenta y se dirigió hasta su casa caminó tranquilamente bajo la lluvia escuchaba las gotas cuando hacían contacto con la acera, pero no lo incitaban a apurarse, no tenía ninguna necesidad de llegar pronto a su hogar si es que a aquel departamento se le podía considerar un hogar, la suciedad y el olor a encierro no lo hacían para nada acogedor y llegar hasta ahí para encontrarse con su buena amiga la botella de Whisky al meno hoy tampoco lo motivaba, tal vez la necesitaba para destruir esa opresión que sentía al menos por un momento, tal vez la necesitara para nublar sus sentidos e impedir que su mente divagara en recuerdos dolorosos…

La gente caminaba a su lado, pero el ni s inmutaba las miradas extrañas que le dirigían todos corrían a refugiarse, mas él ni siquiera apuraba su paso, su lentitud era agobiante y desesperante, y seguía sin sentir apuro. No había asistido a la academia, tampoco al especialista ¿qué era su vida? NADA, ¿cuánto valía? PROBABLEMENTE NADA TAMBIEN. Y así caminó hasta su casa con un mundo de pensamientos que sólo lo achacaban y deprimían más. Sin embargo se acordó de algo que vio una vez, un fragmento de una película, en especial una escena _"Una mujer en el metro observaba un presentación de un científico japonés. El había hecho un experimento con las moléculas de agua, cada molécula de agua cambiaba de forma dependiendo de cómo la trataban las palabras que usaban, la más bella era la molécula que recibía todos los días palabras de amor, era bellísima"…_ Si su cuerpo era ochenta por ciento agua que le hacían nuestros pensamientos a el, era la pregunta en esa escena. Quizás él Harry James Potter tenía la culpa de que su vida fuera tan miserable, sus pensamientos lo estaban destruyendo, sus pensamientos destruían su cuerpo y su mente. Estaba claro, él se destruía a sí mismo, tal como el odio destruía a las moléculas de agua su propio odio, asco y repugnancia hacia él lo destruían. Pero también pensaba que más daba si no tenía nada por seguir porque intentar valorar algo que no valía, todos continuaban con su vida ¿por qué él no acababa con la suya? ¿Tenía algo por qué seguir? NO, TODO ERA CLARO NO TENÍA NADA PORQUE SEGUIR, PORQUE EL COMO PERSONA NO VALIA NADA. SE ESTABA DESTRUYENDO… tal vez, era mejor así.

Finalmente Harry llegó hasta su casa, completamente empapado por el agua, sentía un poco de frío, pero no quiso hacer algo. ¿Estaba molesto? Tal vez un poco la falta de sinceridad de su amigo lo había enfurecido ¿tenía furia? No, la caminata se la había quitado ¿debía hablar con su amigo? Sí pero ese día para él le fue imposible, no tenía fuerza…

Harry subió hasta su apartamento y sólo cuando llegó hasta al frente de su puerta se sorprendió de quien se encontraba ahí. Agachada con su espalda pegada a la pared tenía las rodillas dobladas y las abrazabas con sus bazos una cortina de cabello largo y rojo como el fuego cubría su rostro, se podía sentir su tristeza y el dolor emanaban de ella muy fuerte, y aunque él la observaba Ginny no notaba su presencia todavía, parecía estar muy sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó hasta ella tocar su hombro y así conseguir despertarla y sacarla de ese lugar perdido de su mente.

- Ginny ¿qué haces acá? – preguntó Harry en susurro. De pronto Ginny levantó su cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos los tenía rojos de tanto llorar y su habitual brillo había desaparecido.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ginny y desesperada se abalanzó sobre él para poder abrazarlo e intentar que le diera consuelo y nuevamente comenzó a llorar – Yo… - sollozó – no sabía otro…- sollozó otra vez – lugar que ir.

- No importa pequeña, está bien. Ten calma hermosa, eres un ángel no llores más – le decía suavemente Harry mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

- Prométeme que todo va estar bien – dijo Ginny mientras seguía llorando.

- Yo… - pero él no fue capaz de prometer algo imposible. Sabía que le era muy difícil ser capaz de decir eso. Partiendo por el hecho de que él no estaba bien ¿cómo le podía decir que todo estaría bien?

- Intenté ser fuerte…siempre soy fuerte para los demás…pero por dentro soy débil…aunque no quiera me rompo…yo me destruyo – hablaba Ginny mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y se aferraba a la camisa de Harry como su tabla de salvación.

El simplemente la abrazaba, que fácil sería decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tenia de que preocuparse. Pero él no podía. No podía decirle eso cuando no era capaz ni de sostenerse él mismo. Prometer eso era una ¡MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Lo que ninguno sabía era que cada uno era la salvación del otro".

- Harry dime que me vas a ayudar. Ya no quiero dolor. Hoy vi luz.

- Yo lo intentaré.

- No quiero que me digas que lo intentaras. No sé si entiendes, necesito tu ayuda…yo te necesito – y al decir esto Ginny salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Harry comprendió, que se había ido la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, ella lo necesitaba y él debía ir a buscarla, y bajo también corriendo las escaleras y bajo hacia la lluvia.

No fue difícil hallarla, había un parquee cerca del edifico y como a esa hora de la noche no andaba nadie por ahí Ginny estaba ahí. Tenía los brazos extendidos abiertos hacia el cielo su abrigo se cayó en la mitad de la escalera y sólo tría puesto ese uniforme blanco que se le pegaba al cuerpo destacando sus curvas, su rostro estaba hacia arriba y también miraba al cielo, desde lo lejos Harry se sintió excitado por lo imagen y sólo cuando se acercó comprendió lo que sucedía, Ginny daba vueltas y cantaba una canción extraña y que al menos para él carecía de significado, pero sabía muy bien que para Ginny si lo tenía; se acordó cuando ella le dijo que cada canción que ella cantaba siempre significaba algo y que nunca iba a cantar algo estúpido o carente de sentido. Y la escuchó, no la interrumpió sólo la observaba…

_Accidents out on the highway to somewhere_

_They tell us about when we were young_

_Rescuers working to clean up the crashes_

_Before she can see what they've done_

_Nobody told her she'd lose in the first round_

_The last fight was fixed from the start_

_Name's on her side walks_

_They move through her body_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Like razors they cut through her heart_

_Hey let go_

_Of all you know_

_And get fired away now_

_What have you got to lose?_

_And say out loud_

_These words I found_

_I'll be back when you come down_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_The night life_

_The high life_

_She just wants a good life_

_So someone remembers her too_

_But somewhere she heard there was some place to go when_

_You die when you live like we do_

_Die when you live like we do_

_Accidentes en una autopista hacia algún lado  
Nos dicen de cuando éramos jóvenes  
Rescatistas trabajando para limpiar las cenizas  
Antes de que ella pueda ver que han hecho  
Nadie le dijo que perdería en la primera ronda  
La ultima pelea fue arreglada desde el principio  
El nombre esta en las aceras  
Se mueven por su cuerpo_

Como navajas cortaron a través de su corazón  
Como navajas cortaron a través de su corazón

Hey deja ir  
De todos ustedes que saben  
Y sean disparados ahora  
Que tienen que perder?  
Y digan fuerte  
Estas palabras que encontré  
Volveré cuando bajes  
Te estaré esperando

La vida nocturna  
La vida de altura  
Ella solamente quiere una buena vida  
Así que alguien la recuerda también  
Pero en algún lado ella escucho que había a un lugar que ir cuando  
Mueres cuando vives como nosotros  
Mueres cuando vives como nosotros…

Cuando hubo terminado Harry se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente Ginny lo miró y le correspondió el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, estaban así juntos y se sentían más que nunca las telas mojadas los ayudaban a conectarse y sin embargo sólo se miraban. La besó, al principió rozo sus labios dándole la posibilidad de escapar si quería, pero ella no quería escapar, era feliz en sus brazos. Y ese roce cambió a una abierta exploración e intromisión de su lengua en busca de la de Ginny ella le permitió el juego porque le gustaba y aunque estaba dispuesta a continuar con mucho más que besos. El frío y la falta de alimento no se lo permitieron ayudando a que se desmayara en los brazos de Harry.

Cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, él tenía fuerzas así que la subió hasta su apartamento quería más de ella pero esa noche no lo conseguiría. No esa noche no, ella estaba inconsciente, en sus brazos, pero inconsciente.

**Nota de la autora: **

**Hola a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adoro a todas las que me dejaron reviews la semana pasada y a los que me leyeron también, esta vez no tarde tanto. **

**Espero que le guste este capítulo, a mí al menos me encantó y aunque no sucedió nada importante sigue estando bueno, al menos a mí parecer. Ya pequeñas las dejo y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo… ¿qué sucederá? Ni yo lo sé jajajajaja!!!**

**Intentaré no demorarme.**

**La canción se llama Holly Wood Died y otra vez es de Yellow Card. Disfrutenla!!!**

**Adiós.**

**Naty!**


	4. Eres mía

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, ya que deje la carrera y me metí aun preu para poder dar la prueba de nuevo y entrar a algo que me gusta, tengo un semestre para decidir que hacer con mi vida. Entonces tuve que reajustar todas las cosas y reordenarme, espero que me disculpen, en serio.**

**Bueno en verdad saludos a todos los que me leen y le gusta mi fic, me siento muy contenta!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno eso y disfruten el capitulo.**

**Dejenme miles de reviews plisssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**As****í prometo demorarme menos jajajajaja!**

**Ahora sí se despide su fiel servidora hasta el próximo capítulo si los dioses me lo permiten jajajaja (Naxa ú vas a entender).**

**Los quiero a todos.**

**Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Capítulo 4 "Eres mía"

Cuando Ginny despertó al día siguiente se sintió mareada y extrañada un brazo la rodeaba con fuerza y posesión, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, y para aumentar su confusión ese posesivo y dulce abrazo en el que se hallaba la hacía sentirse bien era una sensación de seguridad y estabilidad que nunca antes había sentido con Max, entonces ¿si no estaba en su casa, dónde diablos se encontraba?

Sin embargo, pronto los recuerdos del día anterior la invadieron el parto de esa señora, su marido, la casa de Harry y el desmayo la hicieron caer en cuenta en donde se encontraba, el brazo no podía ser de otro más que el de ¡Harry!

Ginny recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo para ver que ropa traía, y noto que sólo tenía puesta su ropa interior, era lógico debía haber estado más que mojada ayer. No sabía que hacer, no podía llegar e irse era la casa de Harry, pero a su vez tenía que llegar a su propia casa, aunque no tenía muchos motivos ya que era muy probable que Max le armara un gran escándalo por no haber aparecido en toda la noche. Seguía sin saber que hacer pero con la tentación de girarse y ver a ese hombre que estaba acostado a su lado, deseaba acariciar su piel sólo para poder tener un recuerdo más que la hiciera sonreír…lentamente se fue girando hasta quedar cara a cara con él, su torso estaba desnudo, y la tentación la superó. Acercó su mano despacio y con cautela ¿cómo reaccionaría Harry? era una incógnita, mas no pudo evitarlo. Cuando finalmente toco su piel se sintió extasiada al principio sólo acarició su rostro, pero lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a el pantalón que éste traía puesto, volvió a subirla pero esta vez una mano la detuvo.

- No continúes si no quieres las consecuencias – dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta y dejando de abrazarla.

Y aun cuando él se había dado vuelta y fingía dormir Ginny respondió.

- No las quiero, estoy… prometida – contestando con cierta vacilación la última palabra.

- ¡Mierda Ginny! – gritó Harry mientras salía de la cama.

- ¿Qué? – contestó ella, también levantándose.

- Lo que escuchaste, para que mierda vienes para mi casa a decirme que me necesitas si luego vas a restregarme en la cara a tu maldito prometido. ¡NO NECESITO ESO! Me escuchaste – respondió mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha, no comprendía nada ¿por qué le decía eso? ¿Es qué no entendía que más lo mataba todavía?

- Harry no era mi intención…es que esto fue un error.

- No Ginny, error es equivocarte de dirección lo que tú haces no es un error porque lo tienes muy claro no me vengas con excusas baratas, sabías muy bien lo que estabas respondiendo cuando dijiste eso, querías alejarme de ti y de tu cuerpo, bueno te felicito lo conseguiste. Me has alejado dejándome asqueado y harto de ti y tu hipocresía, pero déjame decirte algo – él la tenía completamente acorralada a la muchacha contra la pared sus brazos completamente extendidos estaban a ambos lados de su rostro y estos a su vez se encontraban muy cerca, él sentía una leve sensación de poder estando así, ya que podía sentir el nerviosismo que emanaba de ella – sabes preciosa, se te está olvidando algo muyyyyyy importante y es la principal razón de porque viniste anoche – se acercó hasta su oído, sentía su perfume embriagándolo, pero no dudo en lo que iba a decir – eres dulce cruel e irrevocablemente mía, pura y llanamente mía – y dicho esto se alejó dirigiéndose a su cama gritando y extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta - ¡AHORA ANDANTE, Y NO VUELVAS SI SIENTES QUE CADA VEZ QUE VIENES ES UN ERROR!

- Harry, tú no entiendes nada, yo no puedo ser tuya, ya no puedo ser tuya – respondió mientras unas leves lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por su rostro.

- No preciosa creo que la que no entiende aquí eres tú. Tienes razón no puedes ser mía porque siempre has sido mía – y dicho esto con una suavidad calmante caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba Ginny, se detuvo a observarla un instante estaba casi completamente desnuda sólo su ropa interior cubría sus partes intimas, su cabello largo hasta el fin de su espalda y con leves ondulaciones le enmarcaba su perfecto rostro y esas leves lágrimas que intentaba disimular con fortaleza la hacían estar más deseable que nunca – ¿Y sabes por qué?, déjame darte un respuesta satisfactoria. Observa como reacciona tu cuerpo cuando estoy cerca; tiemblas de anhelo ante cada caricia y tu boca y tus ojos me piden a gritos que te besé ¿me vas a negar que esto es no ser mía?

- Yo, no… puedo pensar… ahora – contestó Ginny casi sin respiro tenía la boca de Harry muy cerca de la suya y eso le nublaba el pensamiento, sabía que debía debatir eso, pero su deseo por ese hombre era más fuerte.

Y sin más ni menos Harry besó a Ginny, al principio ella intentó resistirse pero los labios de Harry hacían más presiones sobre los de ella para que cediera, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y ahora era su lengua la que buscaba con un ansia desesperada un espacio entre sus labios para hallar la de Ginny, también lo consiguió y sólo cuando ninguno de los dos podía respirar más se separaron para tomar un poco de aire entonces fue cuando Ginny estaba dispuesta a volver a besarlo que Harry la empujo hacia su cama dejando caer a Ginny en el centro mientras lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada sólo quería observarte.

- Harry me conoces mejor que nadie

- Lo sé, tú eres mía, sólo se me vino algo a la mente.

- ¿Qué?

- Unas cuantas palabras…

- Dímelas

_Tu cabello brilla como el fuego_

_Tus labios son una dulce sorpresa_

_Tus manos nunca están frías_

_Tienes los ojos castaños de Ginny Weasley_

_Enciendes la música en mí _

_No tengo que pensarlo dos veces_

_Eres pura como la nieve _

_Tienes los ojos castaños de Ginny Weasley_

Y fue la última palabra que se escuchó, porque en ese momento Harry se acercó hasta ella y se acostó a su lado. Con su mano lentamente la fue subiendo hasta llegar al sostén la colocó detrás para poder desabrocharlo y la dejó completamente desnuda de torso, Ginny lo besó, él respondió. Sus besos eran tiernos y apasionados al mismo tiempo.

El la amaba no necesitaba más explicación ¿y ella?, bueno no lo sabía con entera certeza pero lo suponía, mas por ahora no importaba la tenía entre sus brazos y eso era lo único que valía en verdad.

Ginny no sabía que pensar se encontraba en el éxtasis de todo, Harry le estaba besando su rostro luego su cuello para descender delicadamente por todo su cuerpo, no creía que pudiera estar pensando en este momento aunque poco a poco sus pensamientos se le iban nublando y sintió de nuevo el roce de sus labios, se dijo que una noche más en los brazos de Harry no significaría nada, su cuerpo ardía de necesidad, no importaba si no se volvían a ver, si su familia los quería separar, o si estaba prometida con Max, al menos atesoraría ese recuerdo. Un recuerdo que sustituiría a algunos de los muchos tristes que tenía.

Entonces Harry la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas la dejo respirar. Era allí donde pertenecía, en ese instante supo que él tenía razón ella era suya le pertenecía a él y a nadie más ¿sabría Harry que si ella era suya, él era de ella?, bueno no podía mostrarse tan apasionado si no sintiera los mismo…

Cuando Harry volvió a besarla, Ginny se olvidó finalmente de pensar. Ignoró sus dudas, sólo sabía una cosa que lo amaba y deseaba con desesperación. El pasado había desaparecido. Y quizá podrían llegar a forjar un futuro juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

A varios kilómetros de ahí…

Un hombre golpeaba una puerta de una casa blanca a las afueras de la ciudad, su expresión lo decía todo, con sólo mirarle la cara uno podía notar que estaba simplemente devastado y si había ido hasta ese lugar era sólo porque no aguanta un minuto más de incertidumbre la angustia lo embargaba necesitaba encontrarla… y golpeó.

- Ya van – contestaron desde dentro de la casa - ¿Hola?, ¿Max?

- Hola Ron, perdona que venga así hasta tu casa pero es que no la encuentro salió ayer y no la puedo encontrar y no sé que hacer ni que pensar…

- Bueno – respondió Ron un tanto preocupado por él, aunque no le gustaba lo suficiente para su hermana había sido el único que la había logrado sacar de la depresión que tenía y eso para él valía más que cualquier cosa – Me puedes explicar quien se fue, por tu expresión me aseguró que fue Ginny, pero no te preocupes es grande ya volverá se sabe cuidar por sí misma, siéntate y estate tranquilo mientras voy a buscar a Hermione y un vaso de agua.

- ¡No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que a mi prometida le puedo pasar cualquier cosa! – grito desesperado Max.

- ¡Oye tranquilízate!, que no se te olvide que también es mi hermana. Ahora quédate aquí que muy bien sabes que gritando se consigue muy pocas cosas – y Ron salió de la habitación en busaca de Hermione.

Cuando regresó con su esposa, Max tenía sus dorados cabellos de la frente tomados con sus manos y miraba hacia el suelo como si quizás en ese lugar fuera a encontrar las respuestas.

- ¿Qué le diremos? – le susurró Hermione al oído de su esposo, no quería sobresaltar a Max se veía demasiado angustiado y preocupado.

- No lo sé, creo que debemos mentirle. Por eso te traje

- ¡Perfecto, ahora soy una mentirosa!

- Cariño no es eso es sólo que tú tienes más imaginación que yo y no quiero meter la pata.

- Está bien le diremos que durmió aquí – y cuando ya estaban terminando esa conversación de susurros Max levantó la mirada y con sus ojos azules observó a Hermione esperando que le diera una respuesta que al menos le calmara la tristeza. Ella lo observó detenidamente como intentado averiguar que podía haber visto su amiga y cuñada en esa persona, no era mal parecido sus dorados cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules más esa piel bronceada que poco se veía en Inglaterra le daban al conjunto un aspecto de surfista, sin embargo, sin ninguna duda Harry le ganaba en el aspecto físico.

Max era todo lo contrario a Harry y quizás sólo por ello Ginny le había dado la posibilidad de entrar en su corazón y ahora ella le iba a mentir a ese pobre hombre quien su único crimen había sido querer demasiado a Ginny más de lo que ella nunca hubiera podido quererlo.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está? – preguntó un ansioso Max.

- Durmió aquí – respondió Hermione inmediatamente quería parecer segura de lo que decía y si tardaba era muy probable que Max se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, no le gustaba mentir, no era su forma de ser, pero por proteger a Ginny de su propia locura debía hacerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sí durmió aquí – intervino Ron

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamó?, ¿saben que ha vuelto a estar inestable y se niega a ir al psicólogo?, ¿cómo se le ocurre desaparecer así como así?, por lo menos que avise.

- La verdad es que llegó anoche después de su trabajo dijo que no tenía ganas de ir a casa y que por eso había venido hasta acá, no quise preguntarle porqué; la verdad es que se veía muy agotada. Sólo llegó a dormir y se fue hace poco, ni siquiera quiso comer.

- Me imagino ha estado muy inapetente esta semana. En todo caso ya me imagino porque quiso venir hasta acá no es que me guste ventilar nuestros problemas, pero ustedes son su familia deben saberlo, ayer en la mañana peleamos porque se había vuelto a cortar los antebrazos la pille justo cuando se estaba poniendo una vendas para cubrir los tajos. La obligué a ir al psicólogo pero se negó terminantemente y después se fue. Que quieren que les diga no sé que más hacer para ayudarla y más esta semana se ha estado comportando de manera muy extraña ha faltado al trabajo se ausenta por largos periodos ¿creen que pueda ser por él?...

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, todos los que estaban en esa sala sabían muy bien que si Ginny estaba actuando así tenía que ser sólo por Harry, cada vez que pensaba en él o se acordaba de cualquier cosa sobre él nuevos tajos aparecían en sus antebrazos y si ya había comenzado a desaparecer por largos periodos tenía que ser sólo por una cusa; Harry. Aun no estaban muy seguros si ya habían pasado tiempo juntos.

Aunque Hermione sospechaba que era muy probable que eso estuviera ocurriendo, a pesar de eso no quería plantear sus dudas en alto, sólo para evitar confirmarlo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que ambos sentían.

- No lo creo – respondió finalmente Hermione – Yo paso a buscar a Harry todas las mañanas y no me ha mencionado nada, créeme si ya se hubieran encontrado él estaría distinto y no ha actuado para nada distinto.

- Está bien les creo. Bueno será mejor que me vaya el trabajo me espera y si ustedes dicen que paso aquí la noche está bien. Si la vuelve a pasar aquí sólo díganle que lo siento, lo único que me importa es su bienestar, que me perdone si la trate mal es sólo que la amo. Adiós chicos, suerte con la temporada Ron.

- Gracias, hasta pronto Max – respondió Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras miraban como ese pobre hombre casi arrastraba los pies por el suelo realmente estaba triste y eso aparte de que Ginny estuviera con Harry era lo más preocupante.

Cuando Max ya hubo desparecido la pareja pudo hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Crees que esté con Harry? - preguntó Ron

- La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, sé que él la vio, pero de Ginny no sé. Puede tanto que sí como que no, pero mientras podamos debemos evitar a toda costa que se reúnan.

- Pero Hermione, no sé como que me siento mal interfiriendo en la vida de mi hermana. Es verdad que me preocupa su salud mental y el hecho de que no es estable emocionalmente, pero como que hacer esto, no sé.

- Te entiendo, yo también me siento mal. Pero tú escuchaste a Max ya se empezó a cortarse las venas y si ya está haciendo eso sólo por haber visto a Harry que nos espera más adelante si se llegan a encontrar que pase lo mismo que hace siete años atrás. No creo que quieras eso.

- Por supuesto que no, pero esto que hacemos simplemente no está bien.

- No una y mil veces no, pero es lo mejor – dijo Hermione y hasta ahí quedó la conversación, tenían que ir al sanador para sus últimos chequeos antes de tener al bebé – Vamos, debemos irnos a San Mungo, ve a buscar a Eneas mientras me siento a descansar, esta barriga pesa como mil toneladas

Nuevamente en la casa de Harry (ya de noche)…

Harry y Ginny habían echo el amor todo el santo día en la cocina, en la mesa del comedor, sobe el sofá, en el suelo, en el baño, en la ducha, contra la pared, etc... en cualquier lugar daba lo mismo a cada instante que se rozaban, se miraban o se besaban la pasión nacía otra vez y necesitaban con una urgencia suprema hacer el amor. Sentían que sólo así podían calmar el deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sólo así sabían que podían estar juntos sin intervenciones, sólo así el tiempo no los hostigaba con la falta de minutos, sólo así eran uno Harry y Ginny nadie más sólo ellos. Era la única forma de sentirse los únicos habitantes de este planeta y que tenían al mundo a su entera disposición, sólo ellos y nadie más.

Y así fue como las últimas horas del día la pasaron finalmente y nuevamente en la cama.

- Harry estoy cansada – y al decir esto miro a Harry y ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Si yo también, la verdad es que eres bastante insaciable pequeña – respondió él, ya sólo sonriendo y acariciando su cabello.

- Sí claro, mira quien habla el que seguro no quería hacer nada.

- Está bien digamos que ambos disfrutamos tanto el uno del otro que no pudimos separarnos – respondió nuevamente riendo.

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm…?

- Creo que debería irme – respondió un poco asustada ante la reacción de Harry, este estaba con los ojos cerrados y no sabía si enojaría otra vez, realmente no quería que se enojara disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos y su enojo amargaba esos felices momentos.

- Ya te lo dije eres mí y no te permitiré ir - después de decir esto la atrajo hacia así dejándola junto a su cuerpo para poder tenerla aun más cerca – Eres mía y debemos aprovechar todos los momentos que podamos estar juntos quédate otra noche conmigo – hablándole en su oído para que ella pudiera sentir el tono de suplica.

- Está bien una noche más no me matará y si ya soy tuya que más da – respondió Ginny acomodándose a su lado para poder estar más cerca aun del hombre que amaba, ya en la mañana verían que harían mientras tanto el dormir los calmaría. Quitarle al tiempo minutos eso harían era lo mejor.

De pronto una vaga canción se le vino a la memoria, una canción que acomodaba perfectamente con el momento y cantándola en su mente se durmió…

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mi  
De los tuyos no puedo huir  
Tu mirada me tiene encantada  
Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada_

Otras manos lo han intentado  
Solo las tuyas me ha encontrado  
Ya no puedo esconder  
El querer sentirte al amanecer

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Mil palabras ya he oído  
Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
No puedo escapar de sus sonidos  
Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo

Otros corazones no han tenido miedo  
Solo el tuyo es el que quiero  
Haré todo para cuidar tu amor  
Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Mil veces quise estar sola  
Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
Regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto

Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
En tus besos encuentro la solución

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

- Que más da - respondió triunfante Harry, hoy tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, ya nada importaba.

- Cierto que más da – respondió por última vez Ginny, pero que más daba absolutamente muchas cosas.

En la casa de Max y "Ginny"…

Max estaba sentado en el living pendiente de cada ruido que escuchaba tenía un vaso en la mano, estaba bebiendo ron, aunque no acostumbraba a beber ese día lo necesitaba.

Su hermosa prometida ni asomos de aparecer tenía, y a pesar de que su hermano le había dicho que ella había dormido ahí, el tenía demasiado claro que no. tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ella estaba con él que lo estaba engañando, no quería creer eso pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sentía; sabía la verdad desde ese mismo día que la encontró en la cocina llorando parecía otra mañana común y corriente, pero cuando ella no llegó hasta muy tarde supo con entera certeza que lo había encontrado ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ella no lo amaba?, ¿qué tenía él que el mismo no tuviera?, ¿por qué si él había hecho todo por sacarla de esa depresión en que se encontraba?, ¿qué había hecho él? nada absolutamente nada y sin embargo, ahora se la estaba quitando.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre intentando evitar que aquella realidad lo consumiera, aquella realidad donde Ginny no estaba a su lado y era feliz al lado de alguien más ¿cómo le podía suceder eso? La respuesta era obvia ella nunca lo había amado.

Finalmente Max se quedó dormido, profundamente dormido en ese sillón, mientras su mente divagaba en el pasado cuando el había sido completamente feliz al lado de la pelirroja que más amaba en el mundo.


	5. Intentando arreglar las cosas

_**Hola a todos**___

_**Sé que me van a querer matar por tardar tanto en publicar y sé que las disculpas no valen después de tanto tiempo. Sinceramente lo siento, pero pasé por un periodo de lo que se denominaría bloqueo de escritor y no pudo escribir mucho. **_

_**Ahora finalmente he vuelto y me siento con la suficiente inspiración para escribir mis dos **__**fics**__** que tengo, si prometo solemnemente que escribiré y continuaré "Un embarazo" lo más pronto posible**__**, haré lo que esté en mis manos para tenerlo esta semana**___

_**Bueno si leen este capítulo y se toman la molestia de dejarme un **__**review**__** se los agradeceré aun cuando sé que no me lo merezco después de tanto tiempo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que me leen este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes esperando que les guste.**_

_**Con mucho cariño, Naty.**_

Capítulo 5 "Intentando arreglar las cosas"

Ginny llegó a la mañana siguiente se sentía fresca y renovada como nunca, había despertado al lado de Harry, al lado del hombre que más amaba y aún cuando se habían separado con la promesa de volverse a ver el viernes, ya lo echaba de menos, pero tenía muy claro que primero tenían que terminar con Max y decirle a todos lo de su familia la verdad.

Los recuerdos del día anterior le inundaron su mente con felicidad. Como habían aprovechado cada segundo juntos, como se habían despertado esa mañana para ir a la ducha y así bañarse juntos y nuevamente hacer el amor. Todo había sido muy idílico, un sueño, una utopía y a pesar de que todo parecía tan perfecto faltaban muchas cosas que decir el pasado aunque no lo quisieran y por más que lo intentaban olvidar les pesaba, tantas cosas sin decir harían que en algún momento todo se perdiera y se fuera a la basura.

Finalmente Ginny llegó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta se sorprendió de encontrar las cortinas cerradas y de que todo estuviera cerrado y oscuro ¡por Merlín!, si era de mañana el sol tenía que estar inundando con luz el apartamento y no todo lo contrario, pero a los minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, Max no había ido a trabajar estaba en casa tirado en el sofá del living y si Max estaba en la casa eso sólo significaba problemas y su tranquilo día que había planeado acababa de quedar arruinado.

- Hollaaaaaa muñeca – saludó Max medio borracho, su aliento apestaba, desprendía un olor a alcohol que inundaba la estancia haciendo que Ginny lo mirara horrorizada.

- Max estás borracho por el amor de Merlín ¿qué hiciste anoche?

- Chooo poría preguntarte lo mischmo – esta vez se levantó del sillón medio tambaleándose con una botella de ron en la mano a la cual le faltaba poco por acabar y se quedó mirando a su pelirroja

- Porque mejor no dejas esa botella de ron en la mesa y te llevo a acostar ¿qué tal?

- No, no, no, tuu y cho tenemosss que haccer el amor – arrastraba las palabras como si el esfuerzo de decir sólo una fuera demasiado grande.

- No lo creo Max, mejor vamos a acostarnos a dormir – respondió firmemente Ginny estaba muy preocupado por Max, la verdad era que nunca lo había visto así de mal. Su prometido era de los que se toman con suerte un vaso de licor en una fiesta y ya se sienten mareados y por lo visto se había tomado una botella entera de ron y la otra la estaba por terminar

- Ginny¿no ves que te amo? – la abrazó y cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Max suéltame, me estás apretando quiero que me dejes en paz. ¡Sal de arriba mío! – gritó Ginny.

- No lo creo muñeca, hagamos el amor – tiró la botella a un lado y con su temblorosas manos le rompió la blusa que traía puesta.

- ¡Estás loco! - volvió a gritar Ginny mientras forcejaba con Max para que se quitara de encima suyo, pero el problema era que él era demasiado pesado.

- Sí loco de amor por ti – esta vez le rompió la falda y ya sólo era su ropa interior más la pantys lo que la cubría de sus desnudez.

- ¡Max, por favor!, no quiero lastimarte – intentó razonar con él – estás borracho vamos a la cama – nuevamente luchó para sacárselo de encima pero no obtuvo resultado.

- No preciosa si vamos a la cama huirás – le quitó las pantys.

- ¡Max! – protestó mientras este le besaba sus senos Ginny se sentía asqueada no quería acostarse con él y la estaba obligando aunque por otro lado no quería lastimarlo. Max había hecho mucho por ella en sus tiempos difíciles - ¡Por favor! – volvió a pedir y unas lágrimas cayeron, por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir temblaba de miedo y rabia, tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo.

- No muñeca te dije que haríamos el amor – las palabras le salían inconscientemente y sólo pensaba en hacer el amor con ella. Le abrió sus piernas y colocó su rodilla entre ellas y besó sus labios con brusquedad intentando sacarle una respuesta.

- ¡Max déjame! – corrió su rostro – te lo pido una vez más, déjame en paz.

- ¡NO! – gritó con furia – quiero que nos acostemos tu y yo, quiero que seas mía.

- No soy tuya – Max la cayó con un beso y Ginny le pegó una cachetada – Te dije que me dejaras, no quiero acostarme contigo.

- Segura que no quieres – tomó sus brazos y los colocó por encima de su cabeza, Ginny forcejeaba como podía pero Max aun estando embriagado tenía más fuerza que ella y no podía soltarse. Max nuevamente la besó bruscamente, ella le escupió en la cara.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó enojada logrando soltar uno de su brazos y alcanzando la botella para poder golpearlo sin que este notara sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué sucede muñeca mis besos no son tan ardientes como lo de Harry? – lo miró horrorizada - ¿no logró encenderte?, espero que esto sí – la sacó el sostén y tocó uno de sus senos, Ginny ante la "caricia" le pego con la botella, intentó que no fuera muy fuerte sólo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente un buen rato cosa que consiguió haciendo que cayera inconsciente sobre ella, se lo quitó y se levantó.

Ginnycaminó hasta su habitación llorando lo que Max acababa de hacer era horrible había intentado violarla cómo se explicaba que un hombre que decía amarla tanto fuera capaz de cometer tal acto de atrocidad, Max estaba actuando como un demente y lo peor era que intentaba justificarlo con el amor que decía tener por ella.

Se sentó así tal como estaba en la cama y lloró amargamente. Todo lo que hasta ese momento había querido estaba destrozado con Max el hombre que había creído amar no era la persona que siempre había pensando y con Harry por mucho que lo amara aun faltaban muchas cosas por aclarar porque aunque no lo quisiera todavía no le perdonaba el hecho de que se hubiera comprometido con Max, si tan sólo supiera la verdad la comprendería y la perdonaría.

Miró su anillo de compromiso un hermoso zafiro, Max siempre decía que ella tenía mucha agua dentro de ella. Acarició el anillo una última vez y se lo quitó lo dejó encima de la mesa de noche de Max.

Se dirigió hasta el armario sacó algo de su ropa hizo un hechizo con la varita para encogerla y la metió en su cartera junto con alguno de sus bienes más preciados, luego se vistió. Caminó hasta la entrada donde encontró a Max que seguía tirado en el living se agachó y lo observó sólo un segundo, luego se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta miró todo ese apartamento; suspiró. Había querido decirle la verdad a Max conversar con él pero parece que no era posible. No importaba tendría que volver en algún momento aun cuando lo último que acababa de hacer era horrible necesitaba que supiera las cosas y poder disculparse con él, en cierto sentido le debía bastante.

No se fue hasta la casa de Harry, prefería no volver ahí hasta que lo que había pasado con Max se calmara un poco, se sentía muy dolida y si Harry se enteraba era capaz de matarlo a golpes. No, fue hasta la casa de Ron y Hermione ahí sería bienvenida y suponía que no le preguntarían nada que no quisiera responder porque Ginny al menos por esa noche no quería hablar sino recuperarse de sus heridas volver a ser un poco más fuerte, por ella para poder salir adelante. Si quería una relación con Harry tenía que ser así.

Vago casi todo el día por las calles de Londres miraba tiendas, a las personas, se detenía en algún parque a pensar, miraba el río, comió un poco no tenía mucho apetito…y llegó la noche, y se fue directamente hasta la casa de su hermano.

- ¡Hola! – saludó tristemente cuando su hermano le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ginny! – la miró sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí¿por qué no estás con Max¿qué sucedió esta vez?

- Tantas preguntas para mí y no me invitas a entrar – forzó una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar. Se dirigieron hasta el living donde se encontraba Hermione sentada en una mecedora acariciando su estómago.

- ¡Hola Hermione!

- ¡¿Ginny¿qué haces aquí, y Max? – la miró tan sorprendida como Ron.

- Yo le pregunté lo mismo – se sentó cerca de su esposa y le tomo su mano.

- Yo… - titubeó – no quiero hablar de eso, al menos por hoy – sin decir nada más se dirigió hasta el pasillo para dormir en el cuarto de invitados que ya conocía muy bien.

- ¿Sabes que le mentimos a tu prometido? – habló sin pensar Hermione.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny se giró para mirarla de frente.

- Lo que escuchaste le mentimos a tu prometido ayer en la mañana le mentimos porque tú estabas desaparecida ¿qué te sucede?

- ¡Nada Hermione! – gritó – sólo necesito que me dejen en paz, no quiero hablar sobre Max y sobre nada. La cosa es simple puedo dormir hoy aquí ¿sí o no?, de lo contrario me voy y no les causo problemas.

- Por supuesto que puedes quedarte Ginny – respondió Ron – para nosotros tenerte no es ningún problema, es sólo que estamos preocupados por ti y por Max no es justo para él que le hagas esto.

- ¿Y qué le estoy haciendo según tú hermanito?

- Esto…de ausentarte, a él le preocupa tu salud mental.

- ¿Mi salud mental¡por Merlín! él sabía perfectamente como era mi salud mental y ustedes también además no tienen idea de todas las cosas que he pasado¡NO SABEN NADA! – gritó muy enojada, mientras Hermione la miró preocupada - ¿puedo quedarme a dormir, sólo por hoy?

- Puedes quedarte a dormir el tiempo que quieras y tú lo sabes.

- Gracias y no quiero más preguntas – se fue hasta el cuarto de invitados y cerró la puerta se agachó pegada a esta y lloró otra vez más, no lo podía evitar simplemente no podía y todo esto la estaba matando todo lo sucedido ese día… había comenzado tan bien para terminar tan asquerosamente mal ¿qué había hecho en su vida para recibir eso?

Sacó de su cartera un trozo de espejo lo miró y recordó…

**Flash Back**

Estaba en el baño llorando, el tiempo transcurría lentamente en ese lugar. No podía creer que estuviera ahí en ese momento, no podía creer que la hubieran dejado en ese lugar, en un lugar con tanto tiempo para reflexionar cuando ella lo único que necesitaba era olvidar y no pensar más en lo sucedido no quería pensar en ello quería olvidarlo todo tanto como quería morir. Era así de simple y si no la dejaban olvidar era peor porque la torturaban, la mataban en un lugar donde lo único que tenía era tiempo para pensar y anhelar.

Se miró en el espejo de ese baño… vio a una joven de dieciocho años destrozada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar careciendo del brillo con el que cautivó alguna vez, su pelo caía sin vida por su espalda, sus labios temblaban ligeramente y el color de su piel era tan transparente que se podría decir que se le notaba cada vena. Odiaba verse así tan destruida pero que podía cambiar la vida la había hecho ser así, había recibido golpes tan fuertes que era increíble que se mantuviera en pie; pero se mantenía… totalmente desequilibrada pero algo se mantenía…bajó la vista un segundo para borrar la horrible imagen que le mostraba el espejo mas un segundo después la volvió a levantarla y se enojó con ella, con el mundo, con todo y golpeó al espejo con rabia y desesperación preguntándose si alguna vez dentro de ella había existido algo feliz, algo vivo, algo que amar.

- ¡TE ODIO! – se gritaba a ella misma mientras que sus muñecas rompían el espejo, se hizo miles de cortes entraron corriendo al baño y la sacaron de ahí por la fuerza porque aunque del espejo sólo quedaban pequeños trozos ella seguía empeñada en romperlos - ¡TE ODIO! - Volvió a gritarse a ella misma una y otra vez sin descansar, y ese día cuando de sus antebrazos y muñecas salió sangre sintió dolor y aprendió que el dolor físico era mejor a la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba y fue ese día cuando se guardó un trozo de ese espejo roto para siempre poder mirarse y saber que el dolor físico era mejor que cualquier medicina que quisieran darle, porque era ese dolor mucho más soportable que el que ella poseía.

**Fin Flash back****…**

Con el espejo entre sus manos sintió el filo en la yema de sus dedos haciéndose un pequeño tajo, era tan peligrosamente cortante que la atraía aun después de tantos años aquella sensación de dolor la cautivaba… después de esa vez nunca dudó de que el dolor físico era mejor y aquellas personas que lo negaban sinceramente no conocían lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento, el verdadero dolor del alma porque si quizás lo hubieran sentido podrían en ese momento comprenderla.

Primero fue su muñeca izquierda para continuar con la derecha abriendo cicatrices recientes, ese día necesitaba ese tipo de tranquilizante.

Unas horas después Ginny yacía en la cama como adormilada, se sentía relajada como si lo de esa mañana con Max fuera algo muy lejano y no el dolor reciente que se había instalado en su alma…miró sus muñecas y sus antebrazos aun tenía algunas heridas con sangre pero no le importó, se dio la vuelta y miro el techo de la habitación, meditaba sobre su vida sobre Harry y sobre lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente y entró un pequeño de cuatro años que al verla le sonrió.

- Hola tía Ginny – saludó suavemente el niño.

- Hola pequeño – revolvió su cabello - ¿cómo ha estado mi sobrino preferido?

- Bien tía¿tú aun tienes penita?

- Creo que siempre la tendré – lo miro con nostalgia viendo en ese pequeño algo que no pudo ser y que difícilmente podría ser ahora.

- Sabes tía nunca le dije a nadie.

- Lo sé.

- Yo te lo prometí y nunca más volví a hablar.

- Gracias cariño – lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró un poco

- No es problema tía, eres mi tía favorita y no quiero que te suceda nada aunque me gustaría verte sonreír alguna vez.

- Cariño cuando estoy contigo sonrío, eres mi pequeña medicina – le mostró su mejor sonrisa y el pequeño le devolvió la suya. Ese niño lo único que le había dado era alegría había depositado en él el poco amor que le quedaba vivo y en nadie más. Obviamente Harry no entraba en esa categoría porque el amor que tenía por él no se podía definir.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

- Claro que puedes aunque tu mamá se enojará porque estás levantado, a propósito ¿qué haces de pie a estas horas de la noche?

- Creí haber escuchado tu voz y quise venir a ver si era verdad, te he echado de menos tía.

- Yo también – reconoció. Se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al niño quien gustoso se acomodo con ella en la cama.

- Buenas noches tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches pequeño – lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó quedándose finalmente dormidos.

Esa mañana se levantó, vio que su sobrino ya no estaba quizás se habría levantado muy temprano porque Hermione insistía en mandarlo al jardín para que recibiera educación muggle también, no se preocupo mucho porque sabía que estaría bien así que fue directamente hasta el baño se duchó e intentó que el agua se llevara todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos más perturbadores¡ja!, pensó irónicamente como si el agua pudiera llevarse todo lo que la carcomía. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando quedar en blanco pero le fue imposible todas las imágenes del día anterior cuando Max había intentado violarla le volvieron a la mente y le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa…salió de la ducha y se fue a vestir.

Optó por un falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botas de taco negro a juego con la falda y finalmente un chaleco rojo de mangas largas, un chaleco que le permitiera cubrir sus antebrazos, no quería que le dijeran nada, no quería escuchar el mismo sermón de siempre sobre lo que hacía. Su familia no la entendía, decían que no lo hiciera que era por su bien pero ella sabía que lo que hacía era por su bien por su salud mental sobre todo después de lo ocurrido ayer.

Fue hasta la cocina donde Hermione tomaba una taza de leche mientras leía el profeta, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente su amiga y cuñada.

- ¡Buenos días, Herms! – saludó Ginny.

- ¡Hola Ginny¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien – respondió tímidamente – dormí con Eneas…me fue a ver anoche.

- Lo sé, me di cuenta esta mañana cuando lo levanté para que fuera al jardín entonces no estaba en su habitación así que supuse que como te quiere…pero para que te cuento todo esto porque mejor no hablamos de lo que ha sucedido entre Max y tú, eso es mucho más importante.

- ¡Hermione! – protestó – no quiero hablar de eso, no tengo ganas de hablar de Max.

- ¿Por qué, Ginny?, es saludable que te desahogues sobre todo si has vivido un mal episodio y tú ayer tenías la cara de haber vivido uno muy desagradable.

- ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de ello! – gritó furiosa – prácticamente toda mi vida ha sido un episodio desagradable ¿y tú quieres hablar de ella ahora?, esta conversación la deberíamos haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

- No es para que te alteras Ginny, además no creo que debas sentirte de esa manera. Y si quieres hablar de todo lo que te sucede conversemos.

- ¿Cómo que no debo sentirme de esa manera y no alterarme?, te estoy diciendo que no quiero hablar de Max no tengo deseos de recordar lo sucedido ayer y mucho menos quiero hablar sobre mi pasado o discutirlo contigo – respondió histéricamente.

- ¡Ginny!, no quiero enfadarte sólo te pido que hablemos.

- Bueno si tanto quieres hablar dime ¿Por qué ME HAN MENTIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? – volvió a gritar muy enfadada.

- Yo… - Hermione calló y la miró culpablemente.

- Tú no tienes nada que decir¿cierto? – salió de la cocina en busca de su bolso y así poder salir de ese enfermizo lugar donde todos eran unos mentirosos.

Cerró la puerta fuertemente y aun cuando fuera un acto completamente infantil tenía ganas de declarar su enojo ante su familia para que supieran como se sentía respecto a sus mentiras para que supieran que ella no era un juguete y que ellos no la podían manejar, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña y aun cuando hubiera actuado de la manera que lo hizo debieron apoyarla y no llevarla lejos como lo hicieron.

Y otra vez tuvo todo el día vagando por las calles de Londres puesto que no tenía mucho que hacer, había pedido unas semanas libres porque las necesitaba y ahí se encontraba vagando una vez más, todavía no quería ir al departamento de Harry quería pensar un poco más en como ordenarían las cosas en sus vidas, necesitaba también despejar su mente de Max y de todo el desagradable episodio porque a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho era terrible y aunque lo intentara le era muy difícil olvidarlo se lo repetía una y otra vez pero no podía evitarlo sentía sus manos en su cuerpo y esos besos que la sofocaban haciendo que viera su cuerpo sucio y ella se sintiera asqueada de ella misma, era insoportable. Pero ella debía olvidar, por ella y por Harry.

Una vez que creyó que podría llegar al departamento de Harry sin que este sospechara nada se fue hasta este. A penas llegó tocó el timbre y espero…fueron solo unos segundos pero para ella fueron los segundos más largos de su vida hasta cuando la puerta se abrió. Finalmente pudo ver a Harry.

- ¡¿Ginny?! – la miro sorprendido.

- Harry… - lloró – llévame lejos de aquí, por favor. No quiero más mentiras.

- Ginny – Harry la abrazó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello – yo tampoco quiero más mentiras, pero ¿estás segura de lo que deseas?

- Sí…por favor – se abrazó a él más fuerte – llévame lejos, muy lejos de mi familia, no quiero estar con ellos.

- Tienes…que entender…que lo hicieron por tu bien.

- ¡No! – lloró más fuerte – eso no fue por mí bien, me separaron de ti sabiendo todo.

- No llores más – le levantó su rostro – no llores más por favor me siento mal con sólo verte así, me siento como un estúpido por no poder ayudarte.

- ¡Harry! – lloró sobre su pecho – quiero irme, ayúdame.

- No…podemos.

- Sí, sí podemos…huyamos – clavó su vista en él como rogándole que se fueran.

- No…puedo – corrió su mirada en tono de disculpa.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó Ginny mientras se alejaba de él y se limpiaba sus lágrimas - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde Harry!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – pero Harry tenía muy claro que Ginny si tenía razón en decirle que era un cobarde,

- Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos y tú no quieres ¿no entiendo?

- Me pones en una posición difícil, también estoy dolido pero no quiero separarte de ellos. Yo quisiera tener una familia, no quiero que tú pierdas la tuya.

- Ellos no son mi familia, de ahora en adelante la única familia que tendré serás tú, no quiero a nadie más que a ti.

- Ginny…sí son tu familia y te quieren – la tomó por los hombros.

- Una familia no hace eso, y tú lo sabes – se soltó de sus brazos e intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no pudo mucho Harry fue más rápido que ella y la detuvo antes de que se fueran.

- No huyas – pidió.

- Lo haré sola, si tú no quieres venir conmigo no me importa huiré.

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Huiré contigo – se sintió culpable y mal, no podía evitarlo como tampoco podía evitar dejarla si era necesario huiría con ella donde fuera.

- ¿Vie…nes?

- Contigo a donde sea.

- Gracias por ser mi familia – lo abrazó fuertemente y Harry le correspondió el abrazo.

- Sé cómo te sientes, yo también me siento así.

- Vamos.

Se fueron del apartamento de Harry a algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos si iban a vivir su amor que mejor lugar que hacerlo lejos de ahí de donde todos los lastimaban con sus mentiras y con su cinismo.

Lamentablemente hay muchas decisiones que no se pueden tomar tan precipitadamente y huir no es la solución a ningún problema sobre todo cuando faltan tantas cosas por decirse.


End file.
